They look like them
by maricejayo
Summary: YoBling and Snickers!. 4 teenagers have dissapierd and is up to the CSIs to find them but what happen when the 4 kids are almost the same as 4 of the CSIs? Will they get them on time?
1. the kids

**Hey guys! This is my first fic ever, so try to be kind :)**

**I ship YoBling and Snickers for your info**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy  
**

**They look like them **

It was 2 oclock of the afternoon, it was sunny and hot, the streets were almost empty just a couple of kids playing in front of their houses with their bikes, the older people sitting in the small garden watching cars pass by and talking about the new gossip in town.

In front of a white big house young Beth was lying down on her small lawn watching the clouds, that was a thing that she always love to do, closing her eyes and feel the wind touch her blonde hair, hearing the birds that were on top of the tree that was next to her, until she open her eyes to see her best friend Chris looking at her. Jumping to her sitting position she give him a punch on his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You scare me!"

He smile at her and laugh and move to lay down next to her.

Chris and Beth are so different from each other, without saying the eyes, the hair, the height, the color. They were just a little strange couple.

"Watching the clouds again?"

"No, just waiting for the sky to fell down"

"So, you are in no mood to go for some Ice cream with me and the gang?"

"If your paying I can be on the mood"

"Ok then"

He stud up and help her to get up, they walked a couple of steps and they both notice that they were still holding hands but neither of them said anything. They walked to the corner of the street and Chris stop.

"O yeah, I forgot to tell you that the gang still doesnt know that we are going for an I.C."

"So we have to pick them out?"

"Yeah"

They walked a couple of blocks to a medium size red house with toys al around the front yard, and a very big dog sleep.

"Try not to make any sound" said Beth walking to the door

Beth give a little knocks to the door until it open, revealing a messy Nathan with a small smile.

"Please tell me that you are getting me out of here" asid Nathan

"Whats going on?" said Chris giggling of how his friend look like

"Well my very polite mother has invited all of my auncles which means that they brought my cousins to a very prodoctive meeting in which I, of course, have to be the babysitter"

"Well sorry if we interrupt, we can get you some Ice cream when we return" said Beth with a very big grin

"Very funny"said Nathan fixing his shirt."Mom, I am going for some Ice cream with my friends" he shout.

He step out and close the door behing him. Walking on the side of the street. "So where is Jules?"

"We are going to pick her up" said Chris grabing Beths hand without him thinking it.

They walked to the next block to a small blue house walking to the front door they knock but there was no answer, they went to the small door on the backyard, and saw a young brunette girl sleep in a small chair, with both of her arms around her legs and a book in the arm chair. Nathan walked and kneel next to her.

"Jules, wake up" said shaking her, but without bothering her to much

"Hey" said opening her brown eyes

"Hey, we are going to get some Ice cream, wanna come?"

"Amm, sure"

Julie stretched herself and grab Nates arm, she walked to Beth and Chris and they step out of the backyard. They walked to the Ice cream store like they always do Chris and Beth at front and Julie and Nathan back.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Getting out of the SUV, Grissom, on a very cold night walk to a big white house which was surrounded by people and police cars.

In front detective Jim Brass put him update of the situation.

"Young girl Elizabeth Sommers disapierd at 2:00pm. Her mother, single mom report her missing when she didnt came back for dinner, neighbors are still been interrogated"

"Miss. Sommers?" said Grissom looking at a young blonde woman, at the first site you could tell that she was on her mid-thirties.

"Yes" the woman respond, by a look at her eyes you could see that she spent a couple of hours crying.

"Could you tell me what happend today?"

"I was making the cleaning of the house and she hates doing the cleaning, she thinks that she is to young for start doing the work of a house mom, but of course she is a good girl, she makes her bed, and wash the dishes, and sometimes even take the garbage out and mode the lawn, only just to complaine herself that she wish we have a hot gardener and even some..."

"Ok miss. Sommers, just how was that she disapierd"

"I was getting to that" said a little grumpy. "She went outside to relax a little, and when I finish I look to the front yard and..."

"Angela" a voice cut her up.

"Beth to?" a police officer move to a side to reveal a mid size black woman with tears on her eyes. She run and hug miss. Sommers.

"Excuse me" said Grissom with a confuse look "And you are?"

"Laura, Laura Robbins, I am Chris mom"

"Chris was with her?" ask the woman with tears on her blue eyes

"Not just him" The black woman said

"Oh my god"

"I am sorry" said Brass "But you are really going have to explain us"

Both woman nodded and sit in the couch with tears on there eyes. Traying to be strong for what there were going to fase.

**Review! Review!**


	2. they look like them

**Here is the second part. I didnt get the popularaty that I expected****but I been having this story in my head along time ago, I tell my sister about it and she love it.**

**Hope that the ones that read the first chapter and dont like it like this one.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

Grissom observed and heard with surprise that Beth wasnt the only one missing.

"We are going have to talk with Nathan and Julies family" said Brass

"I alredy call Nathans they are on there way" said mrs. Robbins "but is going to be hard on Julies family"

"Why is that?" ask Grissom

"Well her father is not going to care, and her mother prefers more her office then her house"

Grissom look at her, asking himself why that heard so familiar.

"Ok miss Sommers can you give me a picture of Beth, and mrs Robbins one of Chris?" ask Brass

"I actually have one of the four of them" said miss Sommers

"That will be great" said Brass standing up

When miss Sommers came back and give Brass the picture he almost drop it, his eyes were watching the picture with "shock", he couldnt believe what he was seeing. When Grissom stand up to watch it Brass turn give his back to him and almost run outside, giving Grissom a wierd feeling.

"Well thank you, we stay in touch" said to the two women and walk outside.

He went to a police officer, give him a couple of directions and walk to were Brass was.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Your not going to believe me" Brass said opening his folder and showing him the picture.

He almost drop it like Brass almost did, his eyes went wide, his mouth drought, his heart bit two times more than normal and he was shock. The picture was of the four kids together on a group hug, everyone smiling and happy, but what freak Grissom was the incredible similarities of the four kids and his team. It was like seeing Sara, Nick, Catherine and Warrick as young, it was so shocking.

"The guys are not going to believe you" said Brass with an I-think-I-will-soon-going-to-tell-you-I-told-you-so look

"Its ok, its going to _surprise_ them at first, but they will remember that we have to do our jobs, no matter what"

"Ok" said Brass

At the lab the CSIs were waiting for there assignments, but there was no sign of Grissom anywhere.

"So, looks like today we are not working" said Nick taping the table in front of him.

"Maybe he is doing the final arrangements" said Sara at the other side of the table.

"Or singing to his bugs" said Catherine with a smile

"Or..." said Greg before the sound of everyones pager started ringing

"Looks like he was in his office all this time" said Warrick standig up

"Hey wait" said Greg still sitting "Why did my pager didnt ring?" said confused

"Maybe you not change the battery as always" said Sara with a grin

Greg check his pager "No its working"

"Maybe he just wants us" said Nick pointig to the four of them.

"Umm, ok" said Greg returning to his coffie "Just tell him that I am also a CSI "

"OK" they all said at the same time

Stepping to Grissoms office they saw him looking at what it looks like a picture "Take a sit" said poiting to the chairs that were in front of him. Nick took the one on Grissoms left and following Sara, Catherine and Warrick last.

"Elizabeth Sommers 15 years old went missing today at 2 pm, acording to Mrs. Laura Robbins his friends Christian Robbins 16, Nathan Jacobs 15 and Julie Matthews 14 were with her"

"So they all went missing?" said Sara

"Yes, they all live almost one block from each other, they went out to get some Ice cream and neither of them return to their houses"

"They run away?" said Catherine

"No, acording to Miss. Angela Sommers they are great kids, exellent grades, members of the student council, going with honors to a good high school, members of the police patrol of their neighberhood, everybody who knows them said that they are good kids and with a big future"

"Family?" said Warrick

"Miss. Laura Sommers single mom no documents of a father" said turning to Catherine "Laura and Stephen Robbins, Chris is only child, Carol and Tom Jacobs four children Nathan is the oldest, Nancy and Charlie Matthews, two kids Julie is the youngest"

"Where do we start?" said Nick

"We start with the familys, ask them the last time they saw them, if they have been acting weird, you know". Everyone started to stand up

"Umm Grissom?" said Sara

"Yes?"raising his face from the paper to his team

"Picture?" Sara said shaking her head

"Oh yeah" he stand up and look at them

"Whats wrong?" said Catherine

"I think that you need to sit again" said trying to hide a grin. And, of course, they decided to stay up. Grissom give the picture to Sara, and the rest went close to her.

They wen shock, nobody move, there faces went pale, Sara almost drop the picture at first, Catherine couldnt feel her legs anymore, Nick look at Grissom and again at the picture, at Grissom and at the picture, Warrick just stay there without moving or making a sound. They stood there for what it feels like forever, then Nick decided to speak first.

"When you were going to tell us that they look like us?" everyone look at Grissom.

"I just wanted to tell you first about the status, before you started to search for more similarities between you and kids"

"Well Grissom I think we are going to have to change the way that we were going to talk with the familys" said Catherine still pale.

"I know so thats why I alredy plan how we are going to work this case"

"Ok how?" said Warrick

"Ok, each one of you are going to have one to work on" he said standing up and walking towards them "Nick is going to work with Julie, Sara with Nathan" he said giving them folder "Jim is going to be with you on the interrogation" he turn "Catherine with Chris and Warrick with Beth" he give them another folder "I am going to be on the interrogation". "Now if you excuse me I have one CSI without work" and he went outside.

The four of them stay on Grissoms office looking at each other.

"This is going to be fun and strange" said Nick

**Greg is not going to have a huge part in this fic, but it will have a part dont worry**

**I will apreciate that someone can give me something about everyones past to put them in the kids life **

**Next chapter: Yobling, interrogation of Beths an Chris family and one big reseblence on Warrick and Catherines relatonship **


	3. Beth

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This is a 2 part Yobling. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Warrick and Catherine were sitting in a bench of the parking lot in the lab waiting for Grissom.

"Wierd ha?"said Warrick

"Yeah" she respond simply

"She looks so much like you" said Warrick looking at the picture of Beth with her graduation robe

"He isnt so different from you either" said Catherine changing the page of the folder and stopping in the picture of Chris in his basketball uniform with a very happy Beth in his arms, making both of them smile, the smile dissapierd when in front of them they saw a crying woman walking by with his husband behind.

"Where are this kids?" said Catherine with a sadness in her face

"I dont now but we are going to do our best to bring them home to there parents" he said turning his face to her, there eyes hook and neither of them move, he give her a small smile and she returnit.

"Ready Warrick?" said Grissom loud making Warrick and Catherine jump.

"Um yes" said standig up "See ya Cath" waving at her "See ya" respond with a forced smile.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Warrick step out of the SUV and walked to the white house.

"Miss Sommers" said Grissom "This is Warrick Brown from the crime lab may we come in?"

"Of course" said opening the door so they can enter "Please take a sit" she said pointing at the couch. "Thank you" said Grissom taking a sit. Warrick stay up walking and observing the house.

"How you been doing miss Sommers?"ask Grissom

"Please Angela and bad missing my kid" she respond looking at the floor

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions about Beth?"

"No go ahead"

"What is Beth regular agenda on Fridays?"

"Well she gets up, have breakfast, go to school then come back because she forgot her book" Warrick smile and said to himself _that sound like Catherine_ "THEN she went to school, she return at 3 sometimes 4, she do her homework and then her friends came and went to the park, the music store or Ice cream store, I never get there extreme taste for Ice cream, even when it was raining or freezing she return with her mouth full of it!"she smile at the memory.

"Did Beth tell you about someone stalking her or her friends?"

"No, even if someone did she is to distracted to noticit, thats when Chris always stept in" she said with a smile again in her face "He just protects her so much, he never live her out of his site, when she bring him to the house I can see how he always watch her, even me when we go for groceries"

"How regularaty they went for Ice cream?"

"If you want a number that will beeee, three times a week, the owner knows them"

"You know his name?"

"Sure is Ruben McDonald, the kids call him Ronald" Grissom nodded with a small smile and wrotit down on a little notebook

"Angela, can I go upstairs and check Beths room?" ask Warrick "Sure" respond.

Warrick went upstairs with his kit in his left hand, as soon as he reach the last step he already knew which one was her room, for the pictures and decorations on one of the doors, he went in and observed every single corner.

The room was almost full with pictures on the walls of Chris and her, Julie and her, her mom and her, Chris, Julie, Nathan and her. On the right it was a desk with a mirror on front, In front was her onmade bed, next to the door was her closet and on the left was a bookshelf with three framed photografs the left one was of her mother holding a baby Beth, on the right was one of the four of them in an old cabain, the middle one had a beautiful Beth dress on what it looks like a fairy, with wings, a wand and a little crowne _God, she is Catherines twin even Lindseys. Stopit Warr, she is missing, try to find her, think what is or isnt supous to be here. _He reach to the closet and when he open it a piece of paper fell to the floor, he hold it and read it.

_Stay out of this_

_You have no right to interfiere with some one else affairs_

_Keep you and your stupid friends away from this_

_If you not you will regret it_

Warrick put the paper on a plastic bag on his poket, close his kit and went out to the livin room. He saw Grissom and Angela still sitting.

"Angela I find this in Beths room" giving her the plastic bag with the pice of paper in it.

"Beth never show me this, not even tell me" said shaking the plastic bag "This is not like her, she always tells me about..." she stop and took a dip breath "everything"

"Did Beth have acted strange or wierd the last couple of days?" said Grissom

"If you ask me for this" she said gestrued to the bag "No, but she have been acting a little of maybe even depresed"

"You now why?"

"Yes but I think has nothing to do with her disappearance"

"Angela everything that you can give us mait help"

"Ok. One day after school she came back running to her room, she didint stop to tell me that she was home like always so I get worried and went to her room, I find her lying on her bed crying, I sat on the corner of her bed and I hug her without asking her why, after a few minutes she whisperd to me _He have a girlfriend,_ she repeat that words over and over again till I ask her _who_ and she said _Chris_" she strock her hair with one hand and continue "The next day I thougth that for her break down she didint wanted to go to school, but she came downstairs grab her bag and took a zip of juice, I look at her as what was she doing and she just said _have to move on _and she did" Angela dried a tear of her right cheek "She is the strongest person I have ever know" she look up and look at Warrick "He looks like you"

Warrick drop his gaze to the floor _that sound just like, no it can be_

"We are going take this to the lab, to analize" said Grissom taking the bag from her. "If we came up with anything I let you know, thank you for your time"

"You welcome"said walking them to the door.

"Now what?" said Warrick climbing to the SUV

"Now I am droping you to the lab and taking Catherine to Chris house"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!  
Hope you like it!**

**Next: Chris house, parents and "girlfriend" **

* * *


	4. Chris

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Special thanks to my sister Alicia to check my spelling, because it sucks.**

**Chapter 4 Yobling

* * *

**

On her office, Catherine was sitting on her desk still looking at the picture of Chris and Beth _what kind of trouble are you into, it most be something bad, I mean you're missing and there is no clue of where you are. What the hell happend?._ Catherine's concentration was broken when she heard someone knocking at her door, it was Warrick.

"Hey"

"Hey, did you found something?"

"Yeah, I found this" he give her the plastic bag "It was on Beth's closet"

"You know from who is it?"

"Nope, I was going to trace it but I thought I should show it to you first"

"How bad could be the thing that they got into and recieved this" she said looking at the paper

"I dont now, but it most be bad"

"Very bad"

"Oh and It looks like Chris has a girlfriend" he said with a grin

"Beth?" she ask with a grin on her own

"That was the first person that came into my mind too, but no" she glanced at him and then to her desk "Disappointed?" she raised her head "A little"

"Catherine?" they look at the door and saw Grissom standing there "It's your turn"

Catherine stood up and grab her coat "I'll see what I can find and I'll let you know" she walked to the door "Hey Cath?" she turn to were Warrick was still sitting "It's going to be ok, will find them" Catherine look into his eyes and then to the floor "Tell that to her mom" and she went out living Warrick alone in her office.

"Mrs. Robbinson?" ask Grissom knocking the door until it open and reveald a black woman with a blue dress and dark eyes "Mrs Robbinson this is Catherine Willows from the crime lab, can we ask you some questinos?" "Of course please come in" they followed her until they reach the dinner room and she sit "Please" she said gesturing the chairs in front of her. "Thank you" said Grissom sitting opposite to her and next to Catherine.

"Mrs Robbinson can you tell us when was the last time you saw Chris?" said Grissom

"Yeah" said almost whispering and clearing her throat "It was like one o' clock, he said that he was on a taste for Ice cream and that he wanted to go with his friends to get some, so he went but never return"

"Have you see him acting different on the last couple of days?"

"No, I dont think so" she said shaking her head

"Have you seen someone having a fight with him or his friends?"

"Not recently, he knows when not to get into a fight, actually if you had seen him 6 years ago.." she smiled and trailed off "What'" ask Catherine curious and with a small smile "Well when he was on 4th grade he was the class joker, he was skinny and short, he sometimes came back from school all biten up and punched, until one day a nice and also skinny blonde girl brought him from school, she told me that a boy was bothering her and that Chris step in and help her, she helped me treat him and taking him to bed then I spent a couple of minutes talking to her and I fell in love with that girl. From that day on they have been inseparable, they went to school together, went to the park, even Chris stop returning with black eyes, I can say that that girl was the best thing that had ever happend to him" she turn to Catherine "She looks like you" Catherine look into the womans eyes and then to the table.

"Amm... Mrs Robbinson" said Grissom looking at Catherine and then at the woman "did you know about someone threatening him?"

"I don't think so, he has been always careful about that"

"What about his girlfriend" ask Catherine still looking at the table

"Well she is not that much of a girlfriend to him"

"What do you mean?" ask Grissom looking at Catherine then at mrs Robbinson

She took a dip breathe and said "One day he came from school with a skinny, short and curly girl, he came to the kitchen and told me _mom this is my girlfriend Mia_, I dont know what it was but I just didn't liked her, she just wasn't..." Grissom interupted her and look at Catherine "Beth". Catherine look at him and turn her head to to the other side "Yeah exactly" Mrs Robbinson said looking at Grissom and at Catherine.

"Well Mrs. Robbinson thank you for your time" said Grissom standing up

"Of course" she said following them to the door.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes" he said turning to the woman

"I suggest you to go to their school and ask for Jenny Stevens she may be helpful" she said holding the door.

"We will Mrs. Robbinson thank you for your time" and they turned and went towards the SUV

"Its ok Cath, I know" he said walking to the SUV

"What?" she asked with nervousness on her voice

"That..." he stroke her shoulder "That You, Warrick and maybe Nick and Sara can be identify with this kids, I mean you and Beth have a lot in common"

"Oh yeah that" she said relieved

* * *

**Review!**

**Next: Snickers! Nathans family how much Nathan care for Julie!

* * *

**


	5. Nathan

**Hello again! I am sorry for not updated soon, but it was my birthday** **and I went to Guanajuato Mexico it is beautiful exept for the last day that rain but the bid hotel that a was have a big window with site of the city and a grab my notebook and get very inspiered.**

**Here is the Snickers first part! Enjoy! **

* * *

Sara and Nick were sitting on the breakroom with hot fresh coffee on their hands talking about the new catch of Nick, well at least Nick was talking about it. 

"So she was, you know, that kind of princess that you just love to save, and..."

"Nick, do you see me with the name Warrick on my face?"

"No why?" he asked with a stupid confused look

"Nick I am not your buddy" she said standing out the "buddy" part "You're not suppose to talk to me about this" she said with an non-friendly face.

"Sorry I just realy like this girl" he said with a small smile

"I notice, I bet you would do anything for her" she said looking at him and then at her coffee. Before Nick could answer someone knocked at the open door.

"Hey guys, Sara is our time" said Brass looking at his watch

"Ok" she she said standing from her chair "Bye, Nick" she wave at him without looking at him and walking out of the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Walking to the red house Brass said "Warrick gave me this before I went looking for you" he open the folder and show her a copy of the note. "He found it on Beths closet"

"So they were receiving threats, you know from who?"

"No but I hope Mr and Mrs Jacobs will"

They walk to the front door and knock "Yes?" a woman ask opening the door "Mrs Jacobs?" ask Brass "Yeah?" ask the woman "My name is Jim Brass I am with Las Vegas P.D. and this is Sara Sidle from the crime lab we will like to ask you some questions" the woman nodded and open the door "Mrs Jacobs is your husband home?" "Yes, you want me to get him for you?" she said guiding them to the living room "That will be great" said Brass taking a sit.

Minutes later an old man came down from the stairs with his wife hand on his left hand

"Tom Jacobs" he said shaking Brass hand "And this is my wife Carol we will do anything to help to find our son" "We just want to find our boy" the woman said in a low voice.

"Mrs Jacobs can you tell me when was the last time you saw Nathan?"

"It was yesterday, I invited my hubands brothers to a BBQ, we told Nathan to takecare of his cousins, they all are from 12 years to 1, so he is the oldest from my husband family on mine he is the middle one..." "Im sorry am I going out of line?"

"No, its ok" said Brass "Please contineue"

"Ok, his friend came by to go for some Ice cream, they do that a lot, so because he spend like 5 hours watching the kids I decided to let him go..." "I shouldn't have let him" she said taking her husbands hand.

"Has he told you about someone threatening him or his friends?"

"No he hasn't" she said looking at Brass eyes "You meen that someone did this to my son?" ask Mr Jacobs

"We find this" he said giving Mr Jacobs the copy note "In Beths closet"

"Oh my God" said Mrs Jacobs holding her head with her hands

"Do you have any idea of who can give this to the kids?"

"No, I dont" said Mr Jacobs "Maybe I know, but I'm not sure" said Mrs Jacobs

"Who?"

" Jules father" she said in a very low voice

"Why does Jules father will send this" he said gesturing the note

"Charlie Matthews is a very altered person, he pass the entire day sitting in his couch watching TV, he doesnt work" she look at her hands and then up "Lets just say that he is competing for the prize of worst father of the year" _My father was on that competition_ said Sara to her self. "Sometimes even Julie came to the house at 3 in the morning because of her parents fighting and she had exam the next day, she always stay on Nathans room" she clean a tear from her face "Poor girl, she deserves a good life, the only thing that make her go on are her friends, specially Nathan, he bring her here almost every day, she doesnt like to be at her house alone" she look at her hands and then at her husband and smile "Nathan is from a very big family so when he saw her at school for the first time he just fell in love with her" her expresion became more serious "If I know something Detective Brass is that my son will do anything for her and his friends" she look at Sara in the eyes "She looks like you" Sara look at the woman and then at the floor.

"Ok, so you are saying that Mr Matthews wrote that note to make them stay away from him and Julie?" ask Brass

"Thats what I think, but you are going have to ask him" said Mrs Jacobs

"Thank you for your time" said Brass standing up and going to the door

"If you need anything else please call us" said Mr Jacobs holding the door

"Of course, thanks"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You were very silent" said Brass looking at Sara and then at the road

"Sorry" she said looking at the passenger window

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I am fine" she said giving him a small smile and looking at the window again

"Look Sara I know about your past and that Jules life remind you of that but..."

"Its not that" she said shaking her head

"You want to talk about it?"

"No" she answered simply

* * *

**Review!**

**Next part: Nick, Charlie Matthews and the life of Julie **


	6. Julie

**Here is the second part of "SNICKERS" ...ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Nick was STILL sitting in the breakroom shaking a pencil up and down, up and down, more up and down. 

"I see your entretained" said Brass standing on the door

"So your finished, is it my turn?"

"Yeah lets go"

He stood up and walk to the hall, on the way to the front door he could see Sara sitting on a chair reading a folder that was on her lap, "Bye Sara" Nick said but without response "What's her problem?" he ask looking at Brass "Well, I think the case hit her close to home" he said opening the door to the parking lot "I know that, it hit us all, those kids look very much like us. If I were15 Nathan and I could pass as twins". They walked through a couple of cars and climbed on the SUV. "Yeah but more to her…well… you'll see why" Brass said starting the engine.

"I guess Warrick already show you the note?"said Brass on a red light

"Yeah" he said looking at the window "Any suspects?"

"Acording to your parents… I mean Mr and Mrs Jacobs it was Charlie Matthews"

"Jules father?" Brass just nodded "Why?" "I told you, you'll see"

They step out of the car and walked to a small blue house and knocked on the door

"What?" a voice that made Nick shivered ask

"Charlie Matthews?" ask Brass still knocking at the door

"I said What?" said again the voice

"I'm Detective Brass with Las Vegas P.D., open up" he said almost shouting

"I'm occupied" scream the man "Go away"

"This is about your daughter Mr Matthews" shout Nick

"Who is that?"

"I'm Nick Stokes I'm with the crime lab, can you open up please"

A couple of sounds that hear like crackles and the door open revealing a tall man with a beer on his hand

"Mr Matthews do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Yes I would mind, I'm occupied"

"Mr Matthews watching TV is not an ocupation" said Nick starting to get upset

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so sir" said Nick

"Mr Matthews is your wife home?" ask Brass looking at the man

"No, she is working" he said taking a sip of the beer

"So she is the money maker" said Brass with a grin "Mr Matthews when was the last time you saw Julie?"

"That brat, I don't know she doesn't deserved my attention" Nick started to get very angry

"Then guess I will said two nights ago, her mother came back late from work, again, so the brat went out to the back yard, she does that a lot, the next day I just heard the door of the back yard open and she was with does bratz that she calls her friends and I never saw her again, thank god" and he drink another sip of the beer.

"Mr Matthews does this look familiar to you?" ask Brass giving him the copy of the note.

"They were having threats?" "No I don't know but I'm sure they deserved them" he said returning it to Brass.

"Are you sure beacuse there is a suspicion that you sent it"

"What?" he said shouting "And why will I sent that"

"You tell us" said Nick

"Look I didn't like the brat or her friends specially that Nathan guy but I didn't send that" he said gesturing the note.

"Why specially Nathan?" ask Brass

"Because he came here and ask for Julie like she belongs to him, and each time that her mother and I argue she escaped from her room window and I know that she went to his house. That brat always look at me like a criminal" he said turning to Nick "And that brat looks a lot like you" he said taking a step to Nick

"We get in touch Mr Matthews" said Brass turning to the car

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Well you werent joking about looking like Nathan" said Brass with a grin

"I know" he said softly

"So I guess you alredy know about why Sara didn't answer you uhu?"

"Yeah, I know now" he look at the window and at his hands.

* * *

**review... review... review...**

**Next chapter BACK TO SCHOOL , isn't it weird that it collide with the school beginning on real life?**

**well i hope you enjoy see you next time... :) **


	7. back to school

**Thanks for the reviews. These is the first part of BACK TO SCHOOL. ENJOYYYYY  
**

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning, people were opening there umbrella to go to work, the entire street was full of puddles of water, kids were running to the front door of the school to protection of the rain. 

"This is it guys" said Grissom "Las Vegas Junior High, expensive, popular and home of our missing friends" he unlock his seat belt "Brass and I are going to talk to the principal and a couple of teachers, we are living you with the student council and classmates, acording to the phone talk with the principal they have the kids classmates at the lunch spot, at the end of the main hallway, when you are done we will meet you up at the auditorium" they all nodded and step out of the SUV.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Good morning Mr Evans, Im Detective Brass Las Vegas P.D. and this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab" said Brass shaking the mans hand

"Good morning, please have a sit" gesturing the two seats infront of his desk "This is about the missing students isnt it?" "Is a shame, they were great students with a big future"

"What can you tell us about them?" said Brass

"Well they were exellent students, there grades were from the highest, they were almost in every club that we have,drama club, president council, science club, even cooking class but they just where there because of the _funny hats_" he sigh " But they werent sweet angels as you think"

"Why is that?"

"Each time that they had an exam they answer it without a problem but when it was a normal class day they were the entreteniment of the students, the teachers cant keep them silent for 2 minutes, almost every day the teachers send them to me for there behavior,but how you are going to punish a student that have great grades and is almost on every social group that the school has?"

"Maybe that was the plan" said Brass with a smile "Maybe" said the principal

"Have you heard about some student with hard feelings for any of them?" ask Grissom

"I dont think so, as far as I know everybody loved those kids, even the teachers, I dont know anyone that wanted to hurt them"

"Can you give us the name of their teacher?"ask Brass

"Well, they have a lot of teachers but I think the one that knew them better has to be Miss. Wilson, she has been with the kids since 5th grade"

"Ok, thank you Mr. Evans" said Brass standing up and opening the door

"Mr. Evans one last question, the dissapearance of this students has bring consecuences?" ask Grissom

"Of course" he sigh again "Before, when the classes were dismissed the students stay an hour more in the school perimeter but now, at the ring of the bell, we have traffic from the cars of their parents that pick them up and take them home imidiately, the park in front of the school is now empty and our after school clases are almost with just three students" he look at a book on his desk and then at Grissom "The only thing that we want is everything normal again and with the missing students at their home, safe"

"May we be dismissed Mr Evans?" ask Brass

He smiled "Yes… yes you may"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Walking through the hallways Grissom and Brass stop in front of a door "9-103" said Brass "This is it" they open the door and saw an old woman sitting on a desk checking on what it looks like tests.

"Miss. Wilson?" ask Grissom standing in the open door

"Oh, yes, come in please" she said "I was just checking some tests and homework"

Brass walk and step in front of the teacher while Grissom walk around the lounge observing that there were 4 desks with drawings and collages.

"Are this the…" Grissom was cut of "Yes" the teacher nodded "That is Beths desk, the one back of it is Chris, the right one is Jules and the back of that is Nathans"

"What are the drawings for?" ask Brass

"Is from the students, they wanted to do something for them, they missed them a lot"

"Well with all do respect Miss Wilson, there missing not dead" said Brass looking at the woman.

"I know, but the kids think that when they comeback they will love to see how much they were missed"

"Ok, can we ask you a couple of questions?" ask Brass

"Of course, anything"

"On a normal day of school, how the kids were?"

"They were very smart, but talkers, when I was giving class they were just talking and laughing and… not putting attention, but when I ask them what was I talking about, they always answer me on a perfect way and even telling me something I didint know" she crossed her arms "And even wanted to look more smarter then me" she sigh "_That sound like your team_" whispered Brass, Grissom just shake his head.

"Have you know about anyone that didint like them, someone that may be bothering them?"

"As far as I know, no, they all like them"she look at the floor "Oh, wait, there was something one afternoon, the afternoon clases were already starting" she look at Grissom and then at Brass "It was dark and windy, I was sitting in my desk like I always did, and I was already finishing when the four of them enter running and soak and what it looks like scared, _very_ scared"

* * *

"Kids, what happend are you alright?" I stood up from my desk and walk to them "Ha, oh yes we a… are ok" said Nathan holding Jules hand "We just missed the bus and came runing" said Beth shakeing "Oh sweetheart, you should have called , I could have pick all of you" I said "NO" said all of them on unisound "We didnt wanted to disturbed you" said Chris with his hands on a wet Beth "Are you sure you just missed the bus?" I ask "What? yeah it… it was just that" said Beth.

* * *

"I didnt ask them anything else, the next day was a normal one but I could see in there eyes that something was wrong" 

"What day was that Miss Wilson?"

"Last Tuesday"

"Ok thank you" said Brass

"Mr Grissom?" ask the woman

"Yes?"

"Could you please bring them home, safe"

"My team and I will do anything we can, I promise" and with that the door close.

* * *

**Next chapter the meeting with other classmates and the team, Jenny Stevens queen of gossip and the hidden friendship of our little team (kids).**

**  
**


	8. back to school 2

**Hellow! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**This is the second part of BACK TO SCHOOL, hope you like it! **

* * *

Walking through the silence main hallway of the school was Nick, Sara, Catherine and Warrick walking at a slow step with there faces looking at the last corridor door, that should take them to the lunch spot. 

"Why do I feel nervous?" ask Sara

"Feel the same way" said Warrick

"I think beacuse the big stares that we are about to recieve from the kids friends" said Nick brushing his hair with his hand.

"Maybe, or beacuse we feel that we are _back to school_ " said Catherine

"Feel that way too" said Warrick stoping at the door

"Ok, here goes nothing" said Nick opening the door.

It was a tipical lunch spot school, it had six blue benchs, the cafeteria in the left side, a fountain in the middle and a big garden that it looks more like a park, across from everything was the football field and the basketball court and at the end you could see a part of the parking lot. On the benches were the students sitting in different groups, the sport, the geek, the popular, the lonley ones, the wierds and others that you are not sure what they are.

"Ok lets get started" said Catherine "Excuse me" she shout with no answer "Excuse me" she said again with same results. A strong hiss that Warrick did make everyone look at the CSIs.

As they all predicted everyone look at them with there jaw droped "You… you… are you… look like…" said a kid in the nearby bench, "WOW" said another one, "Am I dreaming?" said another one carevering his eyes.

"My name is Catherine Willows we are from the crime lab" she gestured her colleagues on the back "As you know four students were missing three days ago and we are doing everything we can to find them so…" whispers never stop since Catherine started talking "we are going to need to ask you some questions, it wont take long" after a couple I-think-Im-in-trouble looks from the students, the team went down the stairs, split up and started the interrogation.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They didnt get much from the course of the questioning, just that they were great kids, good students, awesome friends, even heros.

"They were cool" said a tall, brown eye guy that seems member of the football team "I hang out with them from now and then, I pass more time with Chris-boy and Beth, we skape math class and hide in the football field a couple of times just to relax some time"

"To relax some time?" ask Warrick

"Well to pass more time with, Beth" he look at the floor and then at Catherine that was talking with a couple of girls, Warrick look at the guy and at what his eyes were looking, "Ejemm" he clear his throat, catching the guys atention, "Sorry, Chris was also very protective with her" Warrick just shake his head.

"They were funny and always together" said a girl the looked like she was in 6th grade "In class, they were always joking aroung and disturbing the teacher, but when it was time of a monthly school test they were always the first ones in finish it and with the best score" she sigh "They are definitively been missed here"

"I am a little shy" said a short, red hair girl "So I didnt knew them to much, just Julie a little, when I was sitting alone at lunch she always came and talk to me" she said looking down "What do you talked about?" ask Nick "About school, our grades… Nathan" she look at him and blush "and when we were little, only that she didnt like to talk about her family, I never knew why" Nick give her a small smile and nodded

"They were nice" said a tall, green eye girl "They were _cheery_ people" she smile "_Cheery_ people?" ask Sara "Happy people, enthusiastic and always together" Sara nodded "They where always joking and participating in almost everything, specially Nathan" she giggle "He is so cute and has the cutes smile, but each time that me or one of my friends ask him out he always said to us _I have to take Julie home_, I never knew what he sees on her" she looked at Nick and then up and down at Sara.

"So do you know them?" ask Catherine to a short, skinny and curly girl "Not much, just Chris" she respond with an acttitude "When we were together we always went to the parking lot at the end of the basketball court" she look at Catherine and then at Warrick and her eyes stayed there "Are you Chris girlfriend?" ask Catherine "Yes" the girl simply respond "Why? Surprise?" she said looking her with _bad_ eyes "No, I just heard a lot about you" said Catherine looking at the young girl "Nice to heard that, aparently Chris never talked about me with anyone else, not even to boast about me, just like everyone does" she look at Warrick and again back at Catherine "If you ask anyone they are all going to tell you that they hate me" she look at the kids that were sitting at a near bench "They said that, since elementery school everyone wanted Beth and Chris to hook-up and that when I came to the picture I busted there plans" she took a dip breath and look at Catherine again "You know what, I dont care beacuse he choose me than her, I didnt ask him to be my boyfriend he ask me, it means that I am better and more beautiful than her" she look at Warrick and Catherine for the last time and walked away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After the interviews the team get together at the bottom of a big tree in front of the football field.

"So what things we know?" ask Warrick

"Well we know that the school is still disturbing and depressive" said Catherine making them all smile

"They were all good kids and great friends, I dont think that someone from the school is involved" said Sara

"I second that" said Nick

"Excuse me, Beth… I mean miss Willows?" ask a young girl with a british accent, short hair, a big dress and glasses.

"Yes" said Catherine with a small smile

"Im Jenny Stevens, I think you wanted to talk to me?" ask the girl

"Oh yeah, this are my colleagues Nick, Sara and Warrick"

she look at them "Hey am… wow… I mean… sorry, its just that you…"

"We know, we get that a lot" said Nick with a grin

"Chris mom tell us that maybe you could help with our investigation" said Catherine

"Im not sure, if she said that, then maybe she knows that I am the one that knows everything in and around this school" she said rising her glasses that were faling

"Ok, so in what you can help us?" ask Warrick trying to hide his grin

"Probably as everyone has said to you they were good students and great friends, they pass almost the entire time together, joking, laughing and talking in class" she sigh "There story is probably the most long in this school, they begin in elementery school", "First Beth was the popular one, and if I have to said this she was bad and arrogant, then she met Chris at 4th grade, as always, they were the first boy-girl friendship of our generation, then on 5th grade they met Nathan he imidiatly get along with them and finally at 6th grade Julie came and Nathan _took_ _her in his arms_, we never knew why, Beth and Chris werent very sure, but a couple of moments with her and _bam!" _she clap her hands "they loved her" as she said all of this she pointed at each one of them at the mencion of _there twin_.

"So do you know about someone that didint like them, bothering them?" ask Nick

"Well, they were always the jealousies from a couple of students, but not to much to make them go missing, if thats what you think"

"What about someone threatning them?" ask Sara

"No, I dont think so, but, the last week they were acting strange"

"What do you mean?" ask Catherine

"Well on class they werent joking anymore not even talking, on lunch they spend the entire time here" she point at the tree and at the grass in there feet. "They never went alone to any place, I mean on a normal day Beth went with Jessica and Mary to talk about there lifes, Chris went with Mia to the basketball court and Julie and Nathan were always going group to group to see what they can do to pass the time, but last week they didnt"

"Jenny did you know about were is there secret place…" said Nick

"Secret place?"

"Yeah, one place when, I dont know, school was over and they went to ------ place"

"Oh you mean the desert house" she said rising her glasses again

"Desert house?" ask Warrick

She nodded "Is an abandon house, like four blocks from here, they took me one day, is like there fortress and second house, there parents dont know about it, its a secret that just some of us know"

"Well thank you Jenny, you can return to class" said Catherine

"Thanks to you, I hope I help" she turn to the school and cameback, "Sorry I forgot to give you this" she walked to where Sara was standing and give her a envelope.

"Whats this?" Sara ask

"Next Friday is Jules birthday, so Nathan, Beth and Chris ask me if I can make her a gift, is a CD that I record" she look at Sara and then at the floor "I thought that you should have it"

"Thank you" said Sara in a low voice

"Yeah, bye, see you later" and she enter the school

"So know what?" ask Nick

"I said we should go to this _desert house_ and see what we can find" said Catherine

* * *

**Review! Review! I will love to know what do you think, and if you have ideas let me know!  
**

**Next: The Desert house and Jules gift :)**


	9. The desert house

**Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**a/n: This chappie is about the _desert house_! Enjoyyy!**

20 minutes had passed since the interrogation of the students, and the CSIs were walking to the auditorium, when they step inside they spot Grissom and Brass sitting in the front seats.

It was a traditional auditorium they were at least a houndred red seats in the middle and 50 in the sides, and as you approached the front seats you could see the second floor with almost the half number of seats, and in the front the stage and part of decoration of a play.

"Well, nice of you to appear" said Brass turning to the CSIs

"Sorry, we got lost" said Catherine lifting her arms to Warrick

"Our general here" he point to Nick "Doesnt like asking for directions" he turn to Catherine, put his arms on her waist and lift her to sit on the stage.

"Hey, this place is big, anyone can get lost here" he said as excuse

"Not me" said Sara with a grin, Nick just look at her, smile and turn to his notes

"Ok so, Principal Evans and Miss Wilson dont give us anything good to continiue our investigation here exept that, acording to the teacher the kids enter the classroom soak and scared telling her that they missed the bus, this was Tuesday in the afternoon" said Grissom lifting his head from the paper he was reading

"Well, that will match with the fact that last week they been acting _strange_, acording to what students have told us" said Catherine holding on Warricks shoulder.

"Ok, anything else?" ask Grissom

"Yeah, there is a place were they hang out when school was over, _the desert house_, si an abandon house, four blocks from here" said Nick

"Ok, you four go to that place, Brass and I are going to the lab, keep me posted"

"And ask for a map in your way out" said Brass walking to the exit

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was a two floor house, the fence was broken and oxidized, the lawn was large and was abundant of leaves, the walls were covered with paint of diffrent colors but the red and brown of the house make it look VERY old.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" ask Sara

"We should have lisent to Brass and bring a map" said Warrick

"Very funny, we are in the right place, trust me, this is it" said Nick gestuaring the house.

"Ok, lets go" said Catherine walking through the lawn

They enter to the house and saw that there was nothing in it, except for dust of course. The rooms were empty, the closets, furniture, beds, everything was gone. The second floor was the same empty and dusty, it was a shame, the place could be a very nice house.

"There is nothing here" said Nick

"I dont think this is the place" said Warrick

"Well, they were right about one thing this is a _desert_ house" said Catherine

"You guys!" shout Sara

"Where are you?" shout Nick

"Down here" she respond. They walked down stairs, went to the kitchen and through a open door

"Sara?" said Nick

"In here"

"We werent wrong" she said steping in the basement

This was it, the walls were covered of names, firms and messages from, what it looks like kids even friends of them, in the middle was a big set of furniture two couches, three chairs and two big tables, next to the door was a desk with a small chair full of papers and notes, in the left was a large shelf with CDs and a big Cd player in the end and a TV, at the back was a Big size bed full of cushions, at the left was a small refrigerator and at a corner a small window with a telescope. But one thing, no kids.

"Wow" said Nick steping in

"If I had a place like this I never return home" said Catherine walking to the left side

"I agree" said Warrick

"So, the abandon house is just a costume for there _real_ place" said Sara

"Yeah, smart kids" said Nick

"Thats wierd" said Sara

"What is?" ask Nick

"The telescope" she look in it and to Nick "The eye glass is pointing to the neighbors house"

"Maybe they move it accidentally" said Nick

"Maybe" said Sara

"This is wierd to" said Warrick standing in front of the desk

"What?" said Catherine

"Check what this say" said Warrick giving her a piece of paper that was on the desk, and she read loudly.

_10:27pm- He is still there, he hasnt move, he is still sitting in that chair reading to him._

_10:52pm- His friends have arrived, there laughing, probably from him_

_11:05pm- Another one just enter with something in a bag, is black, heavy, and small_

Catherine paused and look at Warrick, she turn to the desk and grab another paper

_11:35am- They let him stay up from the bed, we dont know why_

_11:40am- He is back, they had lay him in the bed again and…_

Catherine paused again and look at her colleagues "cuff him"

"Did they write it?" ask Sara

"At how is the letter of the note, I think so" said Warrick looking at Sara and then at Catherine

"We should take this" said Catherine looking at the desk

"Yeah" said Warrick

**Review!**

**Next: The CD (snif, snif!)**


	10. The CD

**Helloooo thanks for the reviews again ! LOL**

**These chapter is for my good friend reviewer _jdcocoagirl _**

**I inspire myself in these chapter thanks to what I have lived with my friends which I try to relived them on the cd.**

**Remember that the kids are the team twins. **

After packing the notebooks and papers of the desk in individual plastic bags, searching for clues in every corner of the basement and taking like, what it seems, a hundred photos of the place, the team decided to take a break.

"Im tired" said Nick sitting in one of the furniture chairs

"Really?" said sarcastically Catherine sitting in a couch

"We have been here for what… 3, 4 hours" said Warrick sitting next to Catherine

"4 and a half" said Sara sitting in another chair

"Hey Sara why dont you _entertain_ us" said Nick with a grin

"Excuse me?" ask Sara in a non-friendly way

"The Cd?" he respond "What were you thinking I ask you to do?" said still with the grin, Warrick and Catherine were fighting to control there laughs.

"Oh" she said opening her bag and lifting the Cd, she walked to the Dvd and put the Cd in it, turning the TV on and hitting Play.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"_Is it on?" a voice said_

"_I think so" another voice said_

"_Then why I cant see anything?" said the first voice_

"_Because is not on" said a third voice_

"_Then why is the red botton on" said the second voice_

"_USH! Give it to me" shout the third voice "Its just recording the sound, thats all"_

"_Nathan you should be in charge of the camera before Chris and his magic fingers break it" said the first voice_

"_Ha, Ha" said the second voice in sarcastic tone_

"_Ok, ready" the third voice said, and finally you could see what was going on._

_In the camera, you could see what it looks like Beth and Chris standing in front, in Beths room._

"_Hey Juuuules" said Beth waving at the camera "Sorry I feel like Im doing the video of my sons first birthday" Chris just have to laugh of the statement_

"_So today is your birthday, Congratulations, I think this will be like the fifteenth time that, at least, I had tell you that" she giggle "And this will probably must be like the ninth present, I have giving you and…" she was cut by Chris_

"_Or the first one beacuse I have stole them and sold them on e-bay" at the last word he was already in Beths bed, with her on top of him and hitting him with a pillow_

"_Oh, Beth is not cool playing with you in a pillow fight" said Chris trying to cover himself with his hands of Beth and the pillow._

"_Hey guys, come on, stop it" said Nathan that was now moving the camera to him, but you can still see the pillow fight in the backround_

"_Hey Jules, this is just a little sample, of how much you mean to me…"_

"_US!" shout Beth and Chris that return to there fight_

"_Ok, us" he look at the fight and return "Just for you know that we love you, and that you can always trust on us, we will always be there for you"_

"_Aaaaa" was heard on the backround "Can you just continiue with your pillow war?" shout Nate_

"_Ok" said Beth hitting Chris again "Hey we were on a time break" said Chris "I know but everything is fair on love and war" Chris took her pillow down "So love ha?" he said with a grin "Oh shut up!" and she continiue hitting him_

_Nathan look at the camera and smile "Hope you like it" and the screen turn black_

The next thing that appear in the screen was Julie sitting in the base of a tree with a book in her hands, and in the backround you could see Nathan walking to her with small steps, trying not to be notice, he walked to the back of the tree and stop, he reach his hand to touch her left shoulder and then hide, Julie look from her book to her back and nothing, she shook her head and return to her book, again Nathans hand touch her shoulder and hide, she look at her back again and return to her book, Nathan again reach his hand to touch her shoulder but she surprise him, taking his hand and pushing him away from the tree and towards her "_You are so busted" _she shout at him and laugh.

Next, music started playing, starting with _The Darkness - Growing On Me _

_I can't get rid of you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't even know who is growing on who_

_'Cos everywhere I go you're there_

_Can't get you out of my head_

_Can't pretend that I don't care - it's not fair_

Julie was sitting with Nathan on the stairs of the school, she was reading something outloud and Nathan was pretending to be bored and started to fell asleep, his eyes were fighting to stay open, his head was fallen and nodded as he was paying atention. She raised her head to look at him, he return at his normal posicion (paying atention) and she continiue reading.

_I'm being punished for all my offences  
I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences  
I wanna banish you from whence you came  
But you're part of me now  
And I've only got myself to blame_

Chris was sitting in a booth of a restaurant with Julie next to him, she was throwing what it look like peanuts to his mouth, one went pass by him over his head, another one hit his hair, other his eyes, which he covered, and the last one was in his mouth, both of them raise there hands in victory.

_You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
You're really growing on me  
(Or am I growing on you?)  
Any fool can see_

Julie and Beth were up on some kind of stage, with a microphone in there hands and a karoke in front, both of them singing and dancing.

Then music change, with the song that Julie was singing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror with her hair brush as microphone, and you could see the reflection of Nathan in the mirror with the camera.

_I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh  
I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh  
I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh  
And it's time to feel good_

_Yeah, oh right_

Next, the music change again _Garbage - When I Grow Up_

_Cut my tongue out  
I've been caught out  
Like a giant juggernaut  
Happy hours  
Golden showers  
On a cruise to freak you out  
We could fly a helicopter  
Nothing left to talk about  
Entertain you  
Celebrate you  
I'll be back to frame you_

In this part, the four of them were on the backseat of a car, the camera was filming from the co-pilot seat to the kids, on the left was Nathan, then Julie, Beth and Chris, all with black glasses on. Julie and Beth were singin.

_When I grow up  
I'll be stable  
When I grow up  
I'll turn the tables_

_Pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa_

Here there were pushing each other in to a pool, WITH FULL CLOTHES, first Chris hug Beth and jump with her, then they grab Nathan and throw him, later they left the pool and started chaising Julie, which after a couple of seconds Nathan grab her and push her, and he made a victory dance.

The music, change again with _Lenny Kravitz- Are you gonna go my way_

_I was born long ago  
I am the chosen I'm the one  
I have come to save the day  
And I won't leave until I'm done  
So that's why you've got to try  
You got to breath and have some fun  
Though I'm not paid I play this game  
And I won't stop until I'm done_

Here they were walking through a bunch of people, holding hands, they enter a couple of doors, they give a BIG man what it look like tickets, and enter to a big stadium

_But what I really want to know is  
Are you gonna go my way ?  
And I got to got to know_

They were running to the stage, you could see more people running to the same direction, and lights of diferent colours, emerge from the back

And the music change but with live music

_People  
Keep on learnin'  
Soldiers  
Keep on warrin'  
World,  
Keep on turnin'  
Cause it won't be too long.  
Powers  
Keep on lyin',  
While your people  
Keep on dyin'  
World,  
Keep on turnin',  
Cause it won't be too long._

They stand inches apart from the stage were _RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS_ were singing _Higher Ground_

_I'm so darn glad He let me try it again,  
'Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin.  
I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then.  
Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the highest ground._

They were jumping, screaming the chorus.

The song change again to _BLACK EYED PEAS -__"Hey Mama"_

_(La la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel naunughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel naunughty_

This one they dance in a club, Beth with Chris and Nathan with Julie, they danced very, very close

The song change _AEROSMITH – Jaded_

_Hey j-j-jaded, you got your mama's style  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded  
You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
You're gettin' it all over me and serrated_

In this part it was Nathan, Julie, Beth and Chris sleep in a bed (bed unknow)

_My my baby blue   
Yeah I been thinkin' about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah you're so jaded  
And I'm the one that jaded you_

In this part Julie was on a play when she was little, she was a fairy, or something like that, she was walking through a couple of trees (boys dress as trees), she was shaking her wand and saying "the magic words"

And the last song was played _Coldplay – Yellow_

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all "Yellow,"_

The last scene was Julie sleep in the back of the car with Nathan huging her and stroking her hair.

The screen came back to Nathan holding the camera _"Hope you like it Jules, we love you, take care" _and the screen turn black

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

I dont know the time since the screen turn black and the team didint move or make a sound, but the silence was broken for the ringing of a phone.

"Willows" said Catherine "Yeah, we finish, ok, thanks" and she closed her phone "Aa... that was Brass he said the van is here to pick up the evidence" and she stand up

"I'll help" said Warrick standing up

"Me too" said Nick then he turn to Sara "Sara, you alright?" he ask but without answer "Sara?" he ask again puting his hand on her shoulder

"What?" she said hiding her tears "Yeah, I'll help too" she stood up and walk pass Nick who just sigh.

**REVIEW REVIEW !**

**Next chappie the consequences of watching the cd  
**


	11. Reflections

**These is the most fluffy chapter I have ever wrote and the last one, from here forward everything will be a bit more dramatic so watch it LOL !**

** Hope you like it !  
**

The drive to the lab was kept in silence, nobody talk, the only sound that could hear was the sound of the engine.

As they walked to the lab they got separate, Catherine and Warrick went to Evidence, Sara went to Trace and Nick went to DNA.

"Hey Nick" said Hodges

"Hey"

"Why the long face?"

"Its the case, its just to many coincidences"

"I know"

"How do you know, this is the first time I bring you something to work with"

"Well, I went to Grissoms office to give him something he asked me, but he weren't there, so instead was a paper of what it looks like a picture, so trying to satisfy my curiosity I look at it, and I almost faint"

"That shock ya, ha?"

"So because I am a honor member of the scientist squad…"

"I thought you have another name"

"Well, we just change it, as how was I saying, been a loyal member of the lab football team and second Tnte. in charge of the society of…"

"Save the speech Hodges"

"I have to reproduce it"

"YOU WHAT?" shout Nick

"Come on man, those kids are your twins, if you make a show and you and those kids star on it, you could be Millionaire!"

"You are nuts Hodges, here this are a couple of sampels that I get from the house, let me know if there is someone other then the kids, and stop thinking that"

"I will, I mean the samples"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At evidence Catherine and Warrick were unpacking the notes and notebooks of the scene, neither of them say a word until everything was set on the table

"What now?" ask Warrick

"Well, the notes are set in an hour but not the date, and the notebooks are, so I think we check the notebooks first"

"Ok" he said taking one of the notebooks and started reading

It looks like hours pass since they begin reading and taking notes, but it was just 10 minutes, and every single minute that pass Warrick raise his head to look at his coworker and again at his notes, to his coworker and at his notes.

"If you keep looking at me like that Rick, you are going to make a hole in my head" said Catherine smiling, without rising her head from the notebook

"Am… sorry…. I was just" said Warrick blushing.

"Its ok" she put the notebook down "So what were you thinking"

"Me?... Nothing"

"So then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Its just, the Cd" he said

"Yeah, they were best friends, so sad what happend to them, was that why you keep looking at me?" she ask with a small smile

"Its just that if you watch the Cd you could see completley there resemblence to us, how they talk, how they move, how they act, and if you remember the reason of why is that we were watching it, that they are missing, makes you think, you know?"

"So your point is…" she ask

"Well, what if , something like that happened to us…" he sigh " I wouldnt let anything bad happend to you" he said looking directly into her blue eyes

"Thank you" she answer in a whisper and giving him a smile

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was sitting on a chair in front of the computer watching the Cd again, by the look on her face it seems that she was trying to memorise every single moment, every look, every laugh, every smile.

"Sara?" ask someone knocking at the door

She took a deep breath and turn "Hey Nick"

"You are ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" she turn to the computer and pause it

"Its just that, you were distracted when I talked to you after we watched the Cd"

"Oh, sorry" she simply respond

"Its ok" he walked towards her and sit next to her "So what are you doing?"

"I thought that maybe was something else in the Cd, other than the film" she said clicking play

"Maybe, cool present by the way isn it?" he ask watching it

"Yeah, they really love her" she took a deep breath "Did you ever… do this to someone?" she ask shyly

"Well not exactly, three years ago we didnt have the tools to make one, but if you ask that I will make one of this to someone, then the answer will be of course, specially to someone whos birthday is next week" he look at her and smile

She look at him in shock and then she smile "Nick you dont have to"

"Oh come on, I have to"

"No, Nick you dont" her expresion became serious "You dont have to"

"Why?" he ask seriously

"Beacuse" she look at her hands "Im used to not celebrate my birthday"

"Im not going to ask why this time" he reach his hand to took hers "Let me tell you something Sara, I care about you just like Nathan cares for Julie, even more" he lift her chin up to look at him "Soon you will know how much"

She took a deep breath "I care for you that same way" and she give him a smile, and he return it

"Hey , Nick" a voice in the door make both of them jump, it was Hodges "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked

_Yes _Nick thought "What is it?"

"I found DNA of the five people, four are from the kids and the other one is from a James Dylan, I run the DNA on the school records"

"Thay have DNA records?" ask Nick

"Yeah, aperently it was a school science proyect"

"So, James Dylan is a student"

"Yep" he respond nodding his head

"Hey guys" said Warrick entering the room with Catherine next to him "After a long time of reading, we just find that the notes begin May 12, one month ago"

"Hodges, find a fifth person on the house, maybe he knows what was that they were doing" said Nick

"Ok, so who goes?" ask Catherine

"Ill go" said Warrick. " Nick you come with me, you- pointing to Catherine- and Sara go to the desert house again and see what we missed" they all nodded

"Who make you the lider?" said Catherine sarcasticly

**Please REVIEW**

**Next chappie MORE CLOSER TO THE TRUTH ...**


	12. Near the Ending

**Thanks for the reviews**

**These chapter is a STEP MORE CLOSER TO THE TRUTH**

Warrick and Nick exit the SUV and walked to the front door of the school, there they were met by a short man, that greet them.

"Good morning Gents, Im Mr. Lou Dylan, your heading somewere?"

"Mr. Dylan?" ask Warrick

"Yes, Im the school librarian" the man said

"Is your son James Dylan?" ask Nick

"Yes he is, why do you ask?" he said starting to get a little nervous

"We need to ask him some questions" said Warrick

"Oh, Ok, his classroom is at the end of the hall" he turn and started walking with Nick and Warrick close behind

They reach the last door, he knock and enter "Excuse me Miss Wilson can I have a word with Dylan please?" after hear an of course from the teacher, a young boy from what it looks like younger then kids, exit the classroom. He was short, blonde and from how it moves a little shy.

"Dylan, I am Warrick Brown and this is Nick Stokes, we are from the crime lab"

"Yeah, I know, you were questioning some students yesterday" said the boy

"So, you know about the dissapearance of some students" said Nick, the boy nodded "Do you know them?"

"No" the boy said looking at the floor

"Are you sure?" ask Warrick

"Yes" the boy whisperd

Warrick look at Nick and then at the boys father "Dylan we find your DNA on a place were they hang out after school time, can you explain us why it was in there?"

The boy didnt answer "Dylan" said the father "Please if you know anything about does kids this is the time to say it"

He took a deep breath "Yes a knew them, I was there when they saw it"

"They saw what?" ask Nick

"That kid, on the gray house, when his father started to…"

"When his father started to what Dylan?" ask his father

"When he started hitting him" the boy started to sob

"This was in the desert house?" ask Warrick

"Yeah, my dad said that he was going to get out late from school that day, so Julie and Beth invited me there for a little while until my father went out, it started great, I was with the most popular guys of school just, laughing, eating, having a great time, and then a big shot was hear from the gray house…"

"Gray house?" said Nick

"Yeah, is the neighbor house, so they wanted to see why, they always wanted to know the why from everything, so we went out and walked to were the sound came up, it was that big gray house across the street, it was starting to get dark and there was just one light on the house, the one in th living room, when we watch what was going on… we… we saw him that man standing in front of a bed, with a gun in his hands, he was saying something but his back was to us, it was a couple of minutes later that he move to sit in a chair that was behind him, and we saw him… that kid tied up, hands and legs, his eyes were coverd with a black tape and his mouth too, he was like 8 or 9 years old, he was crying" the boy look at his father and hug him

"Why didnt you say anything Dylan?" ask the man, the boy continue crying

"Actually why _the kids_ didnt say anything" said Nick almost to himself

"I think thats all" said the librarian taking his son in his arms "Good luck with your investigation" he turn and walked outside

"We need to call the girls" said Nick opening his phone

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello?... yeah… Oh my god… sure… meet you here… bye" Sara hung up her phone

"What is it?" ask Catherine walking through the house

"That was Nick, he said that there is a possible kidnapping in the neighbors house"

"That gray house?" ask Catherine pointing at the window

"Yeah, actually that would explain why the telescope was directing to that house" said Sara walking to the window

"So the notes that the kids made, come from watching the house, the man that live there" said Catherine looking at Sara

"Yes, Nick and Warrick are on they way here"

"Lets meet them outside" said Catherine

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

15 minutes had pass since Nick called Sara. The SUV pull in front of the desert house were Catherine and Sara were waiting, two police cars following them

"Ready?" ask a police officer, walking to the CSIs, they nodded and start walking to the gray house across the streets, they reach the front door and kick it

"L.V.P.D." shout the first officer

"Show yourself" shout another one

The house was abandon, it was full of dust but as they reach the living room they saw the same chair and bed that were describe on the kids notes, the bed had four pairs of handcuffs tied up on the four corners of the bed, the chair next to it was made of wood, old wood, as the rest of the house was empty.

"Everything is here just as the kids written" said Catherine looking at her coworkers

"I have a bullet" said Sara standing from the right corner "It was next to the bed, I think it was to scare him" she look at the bed

"That is what the kids heard when they were on the desert house, that make them come and look" said Nick

"So lets say that they knew about the kidnapping, so why didnt they say anything to anyone?" said Sara

"Maybe beacuse they were threatened" said Warrick he turn and look at Catherine "The note in Beths closet, they most have left it in the desert house, beacuse they knew they were watching, that is why they never return there"

"So why did they went missing?" ask Nick "They went out to go for some Ice cream, why didin't they return?"

"Maybe they change there minds and came back here" said Catherine

"We find something!" shout an officer on the second floor, they went up to were the officer was.

It was a small room on the right of the stairs, no windows, the officer was knelt to a wall looking at something in the floor.

"What is it?" ask Nick steping in the room

The officer stand up and move to the left for they can see what he was watching.

It was a small necklace, with a purple flower in the middle and blood on the sides

"Whats that?" ask Sara knealing down

"Thats Beths" said Warrick looking at the necklace

"How do you know?" ask Nick

"Chris give it to her on her twelve birthday, she is with it in every single picture I have seen in her room"

"So she was here, and if she was here all of them were here" said Catherine

"Yeah, but were are they now?" ask Sara

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next chappie ENDINGS NEAR **


	13. The address

**Hellow! Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is a fast one, beacuse the next its going to be sooo dramatic.**

**Enjoy!**

It was already night when Brass and Grissom enter the gray house, there were two police officers in the front door and one on the back. Grissom walked pass by them and reach the living room were Nick and Sara were working.

"What do you got for me?" said Grissom

"I find some blood on the handcuffs above, I think we can trace it and match the victim" said Sara

"I find some fingerprints on the hands chair, maybe we can ID him" said Nick

"Very good, what else?" ask Grissom

"Warrick and Catherine are upstairs" said Nick

Grissom nodded and went up stairs, he turn right and enter the small room

"What do you find?" he ask

"Beths necklace" said Catherine

"We also find blood on it, we think is from Beth too" said Warrick standing up

"Alright, we take the blood and fingerprints to ID as fast as we can, time is running out"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At the lab

"Hodges, we need to trace this fingerprints ASAP" said Grissom throwing him the sample and living from were he came

"You got it chief" shout Hodges

10 minutes later

"Got it chief" said Hodges walking to Grissoms office "Its from a Brendon Cever, he has a cocktail of permanent records, asault, robery, falsification, intent of homicide, this is defenetly your guy" he give Grissom the folder "The bad thing is that there is no address"

"Alright, thank you Hodges" said Grissom

"They pay me for that" he said walking out the door

"Grissom" said Greg entering the office "Look I know that I was a good lab guy, but if I remember you call me 8 months ago CSI level one, and I have help you in a lot of cases, even when you…"

"Save it Greg, what is it?" said Grissom

"You need to stop telling me to run DNA to CODIS" he give Grissom a lab result "Im a CSI now" he shout

Grissom look at the paper and smile "Greg you maybe solve the case" he stud up and walk away, living a confused Greg in his office.

Grissom enter the breakroom were his team were sitting

"The man that the kids described is Brendon Cever, he has a couple of bad records, but no address, the good or bad thing is that the victim is Cody Cever"

"His son?" ask Nick

"No, his nephew" he look at his team "Jim and I are going to the boys address to check on his family, I keep you all posted" he turn and exit the room

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass and Grissom knock the door of the big, yellow house.

"Yes?" said a tall man

"Mr. Cever?" said Brass

"Yeah, thats me" said opening the more the door

"I am Jim Brass L.V.P.D. and this is Gil Grissom with the crime lab, we are here to ask about your son"

"Oh he is good thank you, a little scared but with time he will heal" said the tall man with a smile

"Excuse me?" said Brass

"Yeah, he is in his room sleep, my wife is cooking dinner for him"

"So your son is here?" ask Grissom shock

"Yeah, two days ago I heard a knock on the door when I answer it was him, he was dirty and his hands were full of blood, my wife and I take care of him and health him"

"So he just came, knock on your door and nothing else?" said Brass

"We ask him, how it was that he came here, he said that they let him go, that they took him to a truck and when they live him he was in front of the door" said the man very calmed

"So, since they live him here has he said anything else?" said Grissom

"He said that _they save him_, that he was always going to be thankful to _them_, that he will never forget what _they_ did for him, I never knew of who was he talking about"

"So _they_ save him and take his place?" said Grissom

"I honestly dont know, oh yes a forgot" he enter the house and return with a paper on his hands "He was holding this in his hands, its covered of blood but you can see that it has something written on it" he give the paper to Grissom

"It has something written, but we better take it to the lab" said Grissom looking at Brass

"Ok, thank you Mr. Cever" said Brass walking to the car "Why we didnt tell him that the kidnapper was his brother?"

"Beacuse if he knew, he was going to compromise the investigation"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"So how did it go?" ask Sara

"Well, Cody Cever has been for two days in his house?" said Grissom looking at his team

"What?" said Nick

"Acording to the boys father, they left him on his front door two days ago"

"So they just free him?" said Warrick

"Actually, the boy didnt say anything else more then _they save me"_

"They take his place" said Sara in a low voice

"You got something?" said Catherine looking at Grissoms hands

"Yes, and this is something you and Warrick most see" said Grissom walking outside of the room, Warrick and Catherine stud up and follow him

"Whats that?" said Warrick next to Grissom

"Its a piece of paper that the boy was holding in his hands, its full of blood" he grab a small bottle of water and splash it to the paper

"It has something written on it" said Catherine at the other side of Warrick

"Do you reconise the handwriting?" ask Grissom

"Yeah, its from the kids" said Warrick

"What does it says?" said Catherine

"Melbourne house, 221 Kent Hill, thats outside of town" said Warrick

"Thats were they are" said Grissom

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Next chappie: THEY FOUND THEM ( prepare your tissuesssss)**


	14. What happened?

**Hellow! thanks so much for the reviews!**

**This next chappie is the longest I have written, and after reading it you probably will shoot me, but this has been the original almost ending of this fic, like it or not**

**enjoy**

It was dark, there were no stars or clouds in the sky, the moon was hiding on the back of a mountain, it was quiet, there was no sound, just the wind and the cold atmosphere.

The street was quiet and abandon, it was full of empty warehouses, but the one in the corner was the one that stand out, it was gigantic, at first look your eyes couldn't reach the entire size without moving your head.

The quiet place was disturbed by the sound of cars and sirens approaching, it was three police cars, two big humvees and a black SUV

"Ok, this is it" shout Brass to the CSIs that were steping out of the SUV "I am going to the front door with four officers, five more are going to the back, we told you when you can enter" he turn and walked to the warehouse

"Why cant we go with them?" ask Nick

"Beacuse we are not police Nick" said Grissom looking at the movement in front of him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

20 minutes had pass since Brass and the police enter the warehouse, but for the CSIs it was an eternity, they spent that time sitting on the hood of the car, playing with the zipper of their jackets, looking for some stars in the sky, but that entire time the worry never left there faces.

5 minutes later Brass and a couple of officers step out of the warehouse, they reach the cars, whisperd to themselfs, and Brass walked to the team.

"We didnt find Brendon Cever" said Brass looking at each one of the team

"And the kids?" ask Catherine

Brass didnt say anything, he just stood there looking at Grissom, after a couple of seconds his head look at the floor and his right hand point to the warehouse.

As they saw this Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Sara leave the SUV, and run to the front door of the warehouse

"Wait, guys" shout Grissom "Whats the matter with them?" he said almost to himself

"They just waited enough, Gil" said Brass still looking at the floor

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They open the front door and walk inside, it was dark, the first thing they saw was a big room full of chains, wood, and pieces of metal everywere, at the end were a couple of metal stairs that took to the next floor, and next to them was a large hall were one officer was walking out "There are two at the second floor and two more at the end of the hall, there are police officers with them, we are already calling for an ambulance" they nodded and he exit the warehouse

"So who is going to the hall?" ask Warrick

"Me and Sara" said Nick in a low voice

"How do you know?" said Catherine

"Didnt you notice how he looked at Sara?" he look at the hall "If Julie is there, Nathan is there"

"Ok, Catherine and I will go up" said Warrick puting his hand on Catherines waist

"Good luck" whisperd Nick "Sara?" he turn to her and notice she was shaking "Hey, you ok?"

"I saw him, how he looked at me" she whisperd "Julie is not alright" she look at Nick

"Lets just see for ourselfs, ok?" he said and she nodded, they walked hand in hand to the end of the hall.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they reached the end of the hall they spot two officers standing at the end, they both look at the CSIs and at the floor "On the back of that desk" whisperd one

The room was big, there was no windows, just dust, and chains all over the place, and just in the middle of it, was a desk, a metal desk which make Nick shiver _back of the desk_ he thought, he started walking to were the desk was, and as he moved his right hand he didnt feel anything in it, Sara wasn't with him, she was standing at the entrance of the room looking at him, still shaking, _she is not coming_ he thought, he looked at her again and started walking to the back of the desk.

What he saw broke his heart

Nathan was lay down on the floor, with his back to the desk, his hair was a mess, and his face was full of bruises and blood, his legs… you couldnt see his legs, beacuse something was covering them, it was a body, it had his pants destroyed and covered on blood, his shirt was even worst and her hair, _her hair_ Nick thought _Oh no, Julie_, his knees almost failed him, Nathan was hugging Jules body, her head was on the opposite side of were Nick was standing, and Nathans arms were hugging her from her waist.

Nick kneel down next to him "Nathan?"

The boy didnt answer, he doesnt even moved, but you could see that he was shaking, and by the small sounds that he was making, you could hear that he was sobbing

"Nathan?" ask Nick again, steping more closely

The boy turn his face to the man that was calling his name "I failed her" he whisperd

Nick step more closed to the sobbing boy

"I was supposed to protect her, to be with her, to take care of her" he took a deep breath and hold her closely

As he heard this Nick look at Jules body, he took the hair that was on the middle of her face to her right side to see her, _Dami it, she is_ _identical as Sara_ she was so pale, her eyes were closed, her lips match with the color of her face and she had a big bruise on her right cheek, her arms were one on each side, her legs were straight, on top of Nathans, and her chest… she had blood all over it, but if you watch closer you could see the at least three bullet wounds.

Nathan saw how Nick was watching very closely at her, so his hold became stronger

"Nathan… I… I am…" he sigh, Nick couldnt even said a word, his sadness was so big on him, he couldnt stop looking at Jules face, he thought that when they found the kids, they were going to be happy and safe, and that they were going to have a good laugh as they know each other, and that that wasent going to be the last time they saw them, but Nicks heart was broke as he look at Nathans sad face and at what his arms were holding.

He was sad and feeled empty, but he knew that the boy had to be worst, Nathan, his _twin_, had just lost his best friend, and he had to be strong for him.

"Nathan" he said again with a low voice, the boy look at him, Nick took a deep breth

"Im Nick Stokes, Im with the crime lab, we were looking for you" the boy look at Julie "I am so sorry for your lost" Nathan look at Nick and he could see that his eyes were starting to glow and get watery "I know that you said to Julie that you would always take care of her, protect her and make her happy, and she will always thank you for that"

"How do you know that?" whisperd Nathan still sobbing "Look how she is now" he buried his face with her hair "Even if I said all of those things to her, I never told her the most important and true of all" he look at her again "That I loved her" he whisperd "I love her so much, more than a friend, more than… than…" he buried his face again and start crying "She was everything to me" he said between sobs "My best friend, my support, my companion, my best _mate_" he look at her "And I never get to tell her how much I loved her" he look at Nick with tears on his face

"I have a friend, that is just like Julie" Nick look at Sara that was standing in a corner of the room with her arms cross and tears on her face, Nick took a deep breath and return to look at Nathan "She is my best friend too, I care about her so much that I will give anything I have for her, she has been always there for me, and she has giving me support when I most needed it, and I love her so much" he looked again at Sara but this time different, he looked at her with eyes full of feeling that if you look hardly you could see love, he turn to Nathan again "And you know what Nate, I have never told her that" he looked directly into the boys eyes

"You should, before its to late" said Nathan and he took a deep breath and begin to stroke Julies hair, just as he always do

"The ambulance will be here soon, you want me to wait with you?" ask Nick wiping his tears, the boy just nodded, Nick step closer to him, he tooks Julies right hand and begin to form circules with his thumb "She likes that" said Nathan looking at Nick "My friend likes it too" said Nick looking at him

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine and Warrick reach the second floor, it was dark, the walls were of cement, that made the room cold, there was nothing more than a chair and a broke lamp in the room but what stand out was big crack at the end.

Two officers were standing at the two sides of the crack, as they spot them they moved and directed them to the interior of the crack, they both look at each other and walked through it guiding them to another room, this one was larger, the roof was unbalanced, first was short, then tall and then more taller, there were parts of machines all over the place, the atmosphere was colder, and the low light wasnt helping.

They walked a couple of steps straight to a big machine, it was large, and look very heavy, but what it took thier atention was a small drop of liquid on the left side of the machine, they walked to were it was and saw another one, they follow it, and find another one, they continue like that until the drops took them to were it came from, CHRIS.

They turn around one of the machines and saw Chris laying on the floor covered in blood

"Oh my God" said Catherine "Chris... Chris?" she shook him

"No" said Warrick opening Chris shirt and revealing two bullet holes "No, this can be" whisperd Warrick "He is gone"

Catherine put his head on her lap and started crying "He was so young" she said stroking his hair "Where is Beth?" she said in a low voice

"I dont know" said Warrick "Iill find her" he reach Catherine and give her a kiss in her forehead, he stood up and begin to walk to the front machine

It was just like the other one, same size and same color, he walked to the other side of it and spot a small figure in the floor, he walked more closer and he could see that it was more bigger then he thought, he walked faster and he could see it more clearly.

It was Beth, she was laying on the floor, full of bruises, her hair wasnt blonde anymore it was dark brown, she was laying on her left side, the right arm in front and the left one on her back, clearly you could see that it was dislocated, something was on top of her legs, it look like a piece of metal and it was heavy.

Warrick kneel close to her back and try to move the metal piece, but as he knew it was to heavy, he rest a couple of seconds and when he was going to try again, she move.

At her movement, Warrick react steping in front of her, and he could see that she was alive.

"Beth" said Warrick in a low voice "You ok?" _stupid question Warrick_ he thought

"Chris" she whisperd "You came" she reach her right hand and touch his

Warrick looked at her confused for a second but then he knew _she thinks I am Chris_, he took a deep breath, he knew what he have to do

"Yeah, Im here Beth" he reach his left hand and stroke her hair

"I always knew you will never leave me" her voice was low each time she talk "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything" he said

"Even if you are still Mias boyfriend, do you ever loved me?" she said with tears on her eyes

He, took a deep breath and look at were Catherine was, she was still with Chris, stroking his hair, and by the looks of how she move, he could see that she was sobbing, but it didnt matter how sad she was, she look very beautiful even in the low light.

He looked at Beth, and he closed the space that was between them until they were face to face "Beth you have been always the girl in my mind, even if I am with someone else, I am always thinking of you, and I admit that I get really jealous when a guy talked to you" he smile "I love you Beth, I just wish a told you sooner" he reach her face and kiss her in the cheek

"I love you too" she said looking at him "Hey Chris, since when your eyes are green?" she smile

The warm atmosphere was broken, from a cry of pain that Beth made

"My back hurts, I cant feel my legs, and I feel that I am cut in two parts" she cried

"Try not to move, the ambulance will be here soon" he continue stroking her hair "I wait with you ok?"

"I am not going to make it" she whisperd

"You dont know that, your strong, you can make it, just dont give up so soon" he whisperd to her

"Im tierd, but Im afraid that if I close my eyes, I will never open them" she sob

"Its ok, I will be here" he took her hand and kiss it, then she closed her eyes.

In that moment Warrick felt that the girl that was touching wasnt there anymore

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside, Brass told Grissom what he found

"Nathan and Julie are in the end of a hall, Julie is dead she has gun shots on her stomach and chest, Nathan is very shocked, I saw that he have bruises on his face he might need medical asistance, Chris and Beth are on the second level, Chris is dead he was shot in the chest, and Beth, she has a part of a machine on top of her legs, making pressure, she might not make it"

As Grissom heard this his mind think on how much his team were going through, seeing the kids face to face dead, and that they looked so much as the person that thay have been working for more than six years, it was very shocking and upseting.

Grissom just wish he was strong enough to help them get though this.

Two ambulance came and stopped in front of the warehouse, with three paramedics walking out from each.

It passed twenty minutes before they started to came out, first was two paramedics carrying a black bag, Sara was walking on the side, it was carried to a black van, probably corners, then other two were carrying Nathan on a stretcher, he looked like there was nothing more on the world to live for, but he was alive, Nick was walking beside him, five more minutes Catherine step out walking to the corners van opening the door, she had trails of black lines down her eyes, she had definitively been crying, another black bag was been carrying to the van, it took five more minutes to see the last one been carried for one paramedic and Warrick to the van.

Ten minutes later and the only thing that was on the street was the black CSIs SUV.

**Ok, I know, you want to shoot** **me, but before you do that please review!**

**Next chappie: explanations and funerals**


	15. THE END

**Thanks for all your reviews they really helped me a lot**

**These is the last chapter ...sad i know but you'll get over it ...**

**If you want me to write more tell me, just give me ideas and time LOL...**

A week had passed since that night, they gave the team a couple of days off after what happend.

And here they were, sitting in the breakroom, with coffees on their hands, waiting for Grissom to show up, again.

The last case hit them all close to home, each time they thought of the kids they started with the happy ones in the Cd, and finished with the ones that they found in the warehouse, they had all spill tears for them, what it felt like hundreds of times, the sadness never left their bodies and the sorrow became harder at the pass of the time.

Grissom clear his throat as he enter the breakroom, calling everyones atention

"I know it has been a tough case, this last one, and that probably our working together will change" he looked at them "What I hope is that the changes are for good, that these bring us closer, and make us a better team "

"So how did it happend…the warehouse" said Nick

"I was the one that talked to Nathan, he said that on their way to the Ice Cream shop, they saw a small family there, a mom, a dad, and their boy, laughing and having a great time, that make them remember about how much the parents of Cody missed him, so they decided to come back, they enter the house and saw that Cever was with his friends hitting Cody, they talked to him and threat him that they will go to the police if they didn't free Cody, Cever agreed, freed Cody and took him to his house, the kids were in the truck when they let him go, but they were cheated and they took them to the warehouse, Nathan said that they fought a lot, thats why they all got brusies, he said that one of them grab Beth from her left arm so hard that it dislocated, Chris jump at him to protect Beth and get shot, Beth run from were she was to him and another guy push her to a machine that broke and fall over her, then they took Julie down stairs, he was scared that they will hurt her and went runing for her but when he got there she was on the floor bleeding, the guys that took her where no were to be found, he just went to Julie, try to stop the bleeding but he couldnt, so he just stay there until we came"

As he finish he looked at his team and saw the same sorrow that was when he began

"Unfortunately we haven't find Brendon Cever, and we are still looking for a lead to one of his friends" he looked again at his team, no change.

"Miss Sommers called me, they are going to make a memorial tomorrow, for the three of them, she asked me if you wanted to go"

"Yeah" said Warrick after a long pause

"Of course" said Catherine

"I'll pick you all here, and we'll go together" said Grissom standing up and walking away

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was windy, and a little cold, but that didn't stopped that a lot of people came to the memorial, they were three cuffins in the middle , with white roses, the right one had lilis.

The place was surrounded with people, everyone in black, first and more close to the cuffins were the families Miss Sommers and Beths grandmother were there, Mr and Mrs Robbins, Nathan and his family, even Jules parents and brother were there, on their backs were students and friends , they all were carrying a white rose on their hands, back of them were the teachers, and even the principal, and at the sides were the friends of the family.

At the other side were the three pictures of them, black and white, with flowers on its perimeter.

The CSIs were standing next to the friends and family, watching in silence the ceremony, Warrick had his arm around Catherines shoulder and she was supporting her weight in his chest, Nick and Sara were holding hands, sometimes Nick give her a gentel squeeze, Grissom and Brass were next to them, watching them as they were the family of the kids.

The ceremony was long and sad, it finished with the burial of the three cuffins and the throwing off the flowers.

At the end the team went to the kids families to offer their condolences and sympathy.

"Hey Nate" said Nick walking to the boy that was still sitting in one of the front chairs "remember me?" he ask sitting next to him

"Nick right?" said the boy looking at him

"Yeah" he said nodding his head "Just wanted to tell you, thank you"

"Thank me… why?" said the boy confused

"For giving me the help that I needed to tell my friend that I loved her"

"Glad I help" he whisperd

"It doesn't matter how you feel man, you are not alone" said Nick looking a the kid

"Yeah, everyone just keep saying that but I can't feel it" said the boy looking at the grass

"You lost three friends Nate, but you know what…" Nathan rise his head and looked at him "You win four more"

Nathan look at him with confused look again, and Nick smiled, he lift his head and make some kind of signal, Warrick and Catherine aproched the two of them, with a smile, Nathan almost fainted "This is Warrick and Catherine they work with me" said Nick with a smile "Well… I… am…" that was the only thing that Nathan get to say, he looked at Nick again and to his surprise, he was holding the hand of a brunette, but she wasnt just anyone, she was Julie, she didnt look like Julie, for him was Julie.

"Nathan, this is Sara, the friend I told you about" said Nick to the boy, Nathan just stood there looking at her, and then he absorbed what Nick just said, _Sara, his friend, not Julie_, but still he couldn't believe the amazing resemblence that she had with her.

Nathan took a deep breath "Hi" he almost kick himself _thats the only thing you can say_ he thought

"Nice to meet you, Nathan" said Sara

"Thank you… all" said Nathan looking at each other

"You can always count with us Nate" said Catherine with one of her big smiles

"Yes you can" said Nick "Any time you need us, will be there" said claping his hand in Nathans shoulder

After that the CSIs decided that it was time to go home, they walked all together to the SUV again were Grissom and Brass were waiting for them.

"Nice of you to show up" said Brass sarcastically

"We got lost" said Catherine steping in the back seat

"Nick got us lost again" said Warrick sitting next to Catherine, he put his arm on her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"Very funny guys" said Nick steping in, Sara sit next to him and took his hand with hers, he smiled at her and kiss her on her forehead.

"Ok, we should get back to the lab" said Grissom in a hurry and starting the engine, like he was on a race, they all look at him confused "I left Greg in charge"

**THANKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**specially to everyone hehehehehehehhehehehehe  
have a great starting year ! hope to hear from you...**


End file.
